The Truth Behind Jesse's Party
by RiverWaterfall
Summary: What exactly happens at Jesses Party...what led Adrian sleeping with Henry and what led Madison and Jesse. Well you will find out exactly the truth behind Jesse's party..


So here is my one shot it is actually mostly going to be about Madison sleeping with Jesse and Adrian sleeping with Henry but I am still going to have Amy and Ricky in this story too. I hope you guys enjoy me one shot!

Amy's P.O.V

While me and Ricky were dancing I was glancing around the room realizing the main six of us were all dancing with each was dancing with Adrian while a red head was watching them. Grace was dancing with Jack while grace had a sad face on. Me and Ricky were dancing with each other with smiles on our faces.

After the song ended me and Ricky went to go and get refreshments. I grab a can of soda. Ricky grabs a can that had slit of green on the can. We headed through the cold house and we cam into the living room where it was instantly hot.I saw Jesse smiling wide at Madison was blushing. "I hope nothing is going on there,"I say pointing at Madison and Jesse.

"Me neither,"Ricky says taking a drink from his cold drink.

Madison's P.O.V

Jesse wouldn't stop looking at me it made me feel like a hot women with a guy looking at me. Then he started winking at me and I would just blush. He made me feel pretty and I loved attention.

"I am going to go and get us some drinks,"Lauren says while walking away.

"Hey,"Jesse says as Lauern is out of view. He smiles again and I blush.

"Hey,"I say with a giggle. I was laughing so much tonight probably from all of the drinks I have had tonight.

"You look pretty tonight,"Jesse said coming really close to me so close I could almost feel his breath on me.

"Thank,"I say shifting my arms making my boobs popping out of my dress. His eyes instantly goes to my boobs.

"You are so cute when you blush,"He says with a smile still looking at my boobs. He starts stepping away from me when he sees lauren coming this way and starts looking at her. Jealousy rises out of me. Why is he looking at her I am so much prettier then her.

"Here's your non-acholic drink,"Laurel says with a smile. I give her my best pouting face but I still take a drink. I look across the room and I see Ben kissing a red head girl.

"Lauren,"I say.

"What?" she says with a confused look why I just yelled her name.

"Ben is kissing that girl," I say pointing at then but instead pointing at other people.

"Well I don't think those people are Ben,"Lauren said with laugh and then gets a surprised face.

"Oh my god you weren't lieing,"Lauren says. I give her my best smile. Lauren just laughs other off.

Amy's P.O.V

"Ok who was the first person you told,"I ask.

"John,"Ricky says simply. I some at that thought.

"Other then John, the second person you told,"I ask.

"So you couldn't keep it to yourself,"I say with a laugh.

"Nope I guess not,"Ricky says with a smile. I look across the room to see Adrian. and Henry talking then I see her pull him into a room. I giggle.

"Umm hey Ricky,"I say.

"Yea,"he says.

"I just saw Adrian and Henry go into a bedroom together,"I say startling to laugh.

"What's so funny?"Ricky asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't realize how desperate she was to have sex,"I say laughing. Ricky evenly joins in on my laughing. I look up at him. I kiss him.

"I love you Amy,"Ricky says with a smile.

"I love you too Ricky,"I say kissing him again except this tinge it turns into a full on make out scene.I pull away.

"I think it's getting late,"I say.

"Five more minutes,"Ricky says. I laugh.

"No it's not band camp again,"I say. We laugh again.

This part might be bad but I might make it a little out there hut it might not be that bad so if you want to keep reading you can or you can skip this part and read on to Adrians part.

Madison's P.O.V

Omg I didn't even know where I wad but one thing I know was I was .kn a bed in unfamiliar place. I feel come hands go under my shirt. I open my eyes to see a smiling Jesse right jn front of my eyes. I smile at join and I reach under his boxers I start sliding my fingers along his penis making him moan. I giggle and I start grinding on him again and I feel him grow under me and he takes off ny clothes and take off his and evently we are both naked. He grabs a condom and I grab it and put other on him and puts his penis inside of me. He thrusts hard making me giggle instead of moaning bit I reach my climax and I fell asleep.

Adrian's P.O.V

I wake up at 3 am in the morning and I look around I don't remember what happen. I look at a big mound. "Oh no," I whisper to myself.

I pull up the covers a little bit and see Henry.

"I just hit rock bottom didn't I,"I whisper to myself.

I climb out of the bed and I hear moans coming from a bedroom. I cringe at the thought of people hearing me and Henry together. Yuck!

I look over to see who is sleeping. I user Amy cuddled up to Ricky. I wish me and rickys relationship was like that but it wasn't. I look over to see jack with some girl. "Typical Jack,"I whisper to myself. I look over to see a red head with her head on Ben. I feel jealousy rise over me. I couldn't believe he already had a girl and we hadn't been divorce. I mean I have a guy but I am Adrian and he is Ben.

I tip toe on the hard cold ground into the kitchen grabbing a nice cold drink. I take a drink of it. It rushes down my throat instantly making my throat cold and wet. I smile with satisfaction. I walk back into the room soon after and I fall asleep next to Henry not waking up again.


End file.
